The Big Four And The 7 Sins: Berk
by Jinx-Nightangale
Summary: When a new enemy rises Manny orders Jack to gather a new team. Now he must somehow find these kids without knowing who they are. First stop: Berk
1. Prologue: Manny's a WHAT!

**Hi, my name is Jinx Nightangale and welcome to "The Big four: 7 sins"**

**OMG! I'm finally starting my big four story! Yay! Anyway, this adventure will hopefully be written in 7 full books? Stories? I don't know, and here is book number 1. Now the idea is to…. Oops… nearly told you XD By the way the ages will be around the same so Rapunzel will be younger than the movie. So please don't complain about it. Anyway, enough talking and on with the story XD**

**Jack's POV**

"Jack?" I turned to a small brunette boy as he said my name.

"What's up Jamie?" He looked up and pointed to the sky. I followed his line of sight and saw that the Northern lights had filled the sky. I frowned. The last time those lights filled the sky was when pitch nearly destroyed all belief… that was almost 3 years ago. I faced the children.

"Listen kids, I have to go" They groaned and slouched in disappointment. I smirked when I saw this. "But, I'll give you a snow day soon. That ok?" The children cheered as Jamie came up to me and gave me a hug. I flinched, still not used to the contact.

"Promise?" He asked hopeful. I chuckled at him and hugged him back.

"I promise" He let me go and ran off to his friends, while waving to me. I smiled and shot into the air.

"Hey wind!" The wind blew into my face. "Take me to the North's!" Almost immediately I was thrown into the opposite direction as I made my way to North's.

~ 7 sins ~

After about half an hour I could see the outline of North's work shop in the distance. I smiled as I head to the north wing and through the window… more like into it.

"NORTH!" I yelled as I rubbed my sore head. I heard something like an apology as the window opened to reveal a flustered Phil. I smiled at him as I flew in and landed in the globe room.

"Sorry Jack, must of forgotten about window" Came a thick Russian accent as I was immediately swept up into a crushing hug of fluffy red. I gasped

"North…. Can't….. Breath!" He mustn't have heard me because the hug only got tighter.

"North… I think Jack's had enough mate" I don't think I've ever been gladder to hear that Australian accent before as I was released. I'll never take air for granted again. I heard chuckled as I got my breathing under control.

"Don't mind me..." I muttered as I stood up straight and looked around the room. Toothina was zooming about in front of the globe, spewing out coordinates, Sandy was in the back chugging down cup after cup of eggnog, while North and Bunny where arguing… again. "So, why are we here?" I asked trying to prevent a potential war between the two. Tooth gave me a grateful look as North looked at me. He gave me a giant smile as he dramatically built tension.

"I…. don't know" The room was dead silent as everyone looked at the man in red.

"Wait… wait… wait…. Your telling me… you called us here for no reason!?" Bunny asked a little irritated. North shook his head, but he still had his smile on his face.

"You not listen. I said I don't know the reason" I was confused… but then I noticed that sandy was trying to get everyone's attention. I crouch down to his level as Bunny and North's started fighting again.

"Hey little man" Sandy smile at me gratefully and pointed up towards the sky light. I nodded and looked up. The man in moon was out and by the looks of it he wanted to tell us something. I faced the sand man again and nodded. "Thanks sandy" He smiled.

"Hey guys" I called as I stood up. They ignored me

"Guys?" I called a little louder. Still nobody noticed me. I sighed and sucked in a deep breath.

"GUYS!" I yelled. This time everyone was facing me.

"Yes Jack?" North gave me a questioning look. I sighed as I wordlessly pointed to the moon. He looked up and then back to me. "Ahh! Man in Moon, Jack? Why didn't you say something?" As everyone turned and faced the moon, I stood there shocked as Sandy there, there'd me.

"Manny! What is reason for us being here?" North asked. Curious to his answer I watched as he created shadows on the ground. The first image was of a boy, he was small and looked around 16. The only other feature you could see was that where his left foot should have been, was a prosthetic leg instead. The shadow faded and changed to a young girl who also seemed around 15 with the wildest hair, she also had a bow. The shadow stared to form a new image. It was another girl, she also looked 15. She held a frying pan but what caught my attention was her hair! It seemed to travel around her feet and away. Again the image changed but this time my eyes widened. The image seemed to of formed me!? Then it faded into nothing

"Guys?" I asked as I looked up confused. The others were looking anywhere but at me. But before I could say anything, I had to cover my eyes as the moons light lit up the room with a blinding force. When I opened my eyes there sat in the middle of the room was an old, and I mean sheep skin old scroll. North walked up to it and opened it.

"The seven sisters will once again be awoken,

In their wake they leave everything burnt or broken.

The last hope is for the Four to answer the call,

Winter, summer, spring and fall.

A princess who wants to have her mother and her to agree,

A boy who wants to be heard and be allowed free,

A boy who wants to be having fun and be seen,

A girl who wants to be out and follow her dream."

"That is all on scroll" Announced North as he rolled the scroll back up. Nobody said anything as we pondered on the moons words. A sudden thought crossed my mind.

"Who are the sin sisters?" The other guardians shared a dreaded look as Bunny hoped over to me placed a hand (Paw?) on my shoulder.

"Jack, Long ago before time was created there was a spirit, Her name long forgotten. This spirit wondered the world alone, creating anything she wanted. Forests, desserts, oceans everywhere she went" I was confused as to what this had anything to do with the sisters but I was to enchanted to ask.

"But, on one of her usual walks she came across a box. This box has many names but you probably know it to be called Pandora's Box. Anyway, curious the spirit picked up the box. Written on the lid was 'Μην ανοίγετε', Do not open and beside it was a small key. Ignoring the warning the spirit opened the box and thus freeing the 7 sisters.

The youngest Gula – Gluttony, Acedia – Sloth, Avaritia – Greed, Ira – Rage, Luxuria – Lust, Invidia – Envy and the eldest and most deadly Superbia – Pride. At first glance they seem innocent, so the spirit welcomed them, and for many centuries they all were happy." Bunny paused

"Then what?" The kangaroo held up his hand, so I gestured for him to continued. I was enchanted once again.

"They were happy, that was until humanity started to grow and prosper. As humanity did grow the sisters started influence the humans with each respected attribute. It wasn't long until the nameless spirit took notice. Outraged she confronted the sisters. The sisters believed that humans were a source for entertainment and should worship them like gods. The kind spirit on the other hand disagreed and tried to talk reason. The sisters believed that the spirit was a burden to their plans and decide to leave on their own endeavours, But the kind spirit realised her mistake all those years ago and knew she had to stop them" As bunny spoke I could almost see the story in front of my eyes.

"The battle lasted for 3 centuries, the nameless spirit trapping each sister at a different location around the world. Eventually it was just Superbia and the good spirit. The battle was almost lost, but as a last effort the lone spirit performed a deadly spell. The pride sister was trapped but at the cost of her life and with her dying breath the kind spirit transformed into what we now know as the moon" I blinked in shock a Bunny finished his tale. The other guardians were silent as I looked up at the moon.

"Wait… Manny is a GIRL!" I whispered/shouted. Everyone groaned as Bunny walked in circles "What?" I asked.

"After all I told you, THAT'S what you notice?" The kangaroo sighed as he threw his arms into the air. I shrugged.

"Well, his… her… THEIR name is MAN, I repeat MAN in the moon…" I defended as North boomed his signature laughed.

"And this warning from Manny must mean they are back… it even says" I stated when the room was silent once again. Tooth nodded as she read the scroll again.

"it does say 'The seven sisters will once again be awoken'" North nodded.

"True, but first we find kids" Tooth handed North the scroll. He nodded his thanks.

"First we must find the boy…" I nodded as he handed me the scroll. I was about to reply when something fell out. Curious I picked it up. It was a small bottle and in it was glowing blue liquid. On the bottle was a note.

_**Jackson - Use it well**_

I showed the guardians, who by the way looked as confused as I felt. Shrugging I popped the lid and smelt it. It smelt like a winter's morning.

"What do I do with it?" I asked North as I passed it to him. He looked at it, smiled and passed it back.

"You drink it" was his answer once I got it back. I gave him a sceptical look as he gestured for me hurry up. I sighed.

"I guess I don't have a choice" And with that I swallowed it all in one go. It tasted like my freshly fallen snow I realised as I waited for it to do something. Nothing did.

"North I think it mig- what?" The others were looking at me as if I had grown a second head. Bunny suddenly started to laugh as tooth looked like she was about to faint, North on the other hand yelled something in Russian to one of yetis, who ran off to do something. I looked at them with an extremely confused look.

"What? Why is Bunnymund laughing?" I looked down. Nothing wrong with my cloths.. Suddenly the yeti came back caring a large mirror. I looked at north again. He just gestured to the mirror. Sighing I took a look and immediately jumped back in shock. Once over my shock I took another look.

There stood me, but not me. Instead of my snow white hair, I now fashioned chocolate brown hair and instead of my bright blue eyes I had a matching brown pair. I was also quite tanned.

"I look exactly like I did before I died…" I mumbled as I fiddled with my hair. I jumped again when I felt North place his jacket around my frame.

"You must be cold. Ya?" He asked, but I shook my head.

"Na, I feel exactly the same" I created a snow ball "See, I still have my powers" I smiled as bunny hoped up to me.

"Well frostbit. I guess Manny thought it be better if you looked like this?" He ruffled my hair as I pouted. Tooth the flew up to North and handed him a green globe. He tuned to me with a serious look.

"Now Jack, this very important… to find the children you must go back in time, but don't worry. When you return it be like you did not leave" I nodded, but something was bothering me.

"Ok… but when do I have to go?" North nodded

"Hmmm…. By the look of first child you have to go about…. 1600's" I nodded again as Sandy flew up to me and gave me a map. Images were flying above his head but I couldn't decode it.

"Sandy says that map will tell you where to go. Every time you find one of the children it will show the location of the next" Tooth explained. I smiled at her gratefully. I looked down at the map.

"Berk?" I whispered as I tossed the snow globe on the ground to smash it. A vortex of rainbow colours appeared in front of me. I turned back to the guardians and smiled.

"I'll see you in a second" I joked as I stepped through. 

**So there you have it. The first chapter XD Can you guess who they're looking for? Cookie for every right answer XD **

**JiNx OuT**


	2. Chapter 1: Hi, I'm Jackson Overland

**Hi, my name is Jinx Nightangale and welcome to "The Big Four: 7 Sins"**

**First off I want to thank everyone who commented and special thanks to** **Thedemonfury. I hope I answered all your questions XD So, just a heads up. This first book will be an intro to the characters. The idea is too have Jack travel through each movie and influence them in a way. Anyway, on with chapter 2!**

**Jack's Pov**

"I'll see you in a second" I joked as I stepped through the rainbow portal and instantly I was standing in a forest. I sighed as I looked around and noticed something. I glanced down and saw that I was wearing different cloths? And I felt… shorter…. Younger…

"Weird" Instead of my blue hoodie I was wearing a white, woollen, long sleeved undershirt and over it seemed to be a brown cape. That was when I realised I was wearing the cloths I died in. I looked up at the sky and saw it was already night and Manny was out and full. I needed to find a village or something. Taking a deep breath I started to head into a random direction.

As I walked I began to think about the fact Man in the moon was really a girl in the moon! I mean, her name is MAN in the moon…. I guess it does sound catchier…. Lady in the moon just doesn't cut it. And what was that prophecy she gave us? The first part wasn't what was bothering me, it was the descritions.

"A princess who wants to have her mother and her to agree, that could be anybody." I kicked a small rock as I made my way through the forest.

"A boy who wants to be heard and be allowed free, that's not me so that has to be the boy with the leg" I jumped over a fallen log.

"A boy who wants to be having fun and be seen, that one is defiantly me and a girl who wants to be out and follow her dream, again, that could be anybody…" I trailed of as I heard yelling and smelt fire. Confused I ran towards the sound and what I saw was complete and utter chaos.

It was a large village and most of it was on fire. I ran forward and looked for something to help these people with. As I was running I saw these giant creatures flying and shooting fire around. I decided to ignore them for now and help these people first. As I looked I saw a small boy with brown auburn hair and a scrawny frame run through the village pushing something quite big. Still confused on how to help I decided to follow the boy.

As I followed and weaved through people and those large creatures I could hear people yelling things like 'what are you doing? Get inside?' or 'go away your just going to cause more trouble'. I wasn't sure on who they were talking to, and it didn't matter right now.

Suddenly the boy stopped at a cliff and set up the contraption he was pushing. It was a catapult! I was going to go up to him but he seemed to be concentrating. I knew I should of left but something told me to stay and watch. Probably my curiosity.

"Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at" The boy muttered as he scanned he sky. I was also searching the sky when a loud screech echoed loudly and a quick silhouette zoomed past a watch tower. The mystery boy must have heard it as well because he let the pult fly, it's force knocking him back. The creature was hit and went off into the forest. As the boy cheered I decided to take my leave.

As I reached what looked like the town square a scream filled the air. I turned towards it and saw that the boy from before zoom past me, being followed by one of the creatures. This one was angry and had somehow set itself on fire! Without thinking I immediately gave chase, totally ignoring how the heat made uncomfortable, but I was too late, for a giant, red headed man seemed to have it under control. He was wrestling with it and eventually he had it tied down.

I decided I wasn't needed so I walked off to the side as the red headed man faced a pillar it fell away revealing the boy from earlier. The pillar top unfortunately fell apart and freed most of the creatures, who seemed to carry off some sheep? I faced the boy and the burly man.

"Sorry…. Dad" wait? Dad? How could that kid be the son of… him? I shook my head in confusion as the crowed grew quiet. It seemed everyone was waiting for something.

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury" The boy tried as his father started to drag him away. Night fury? Is that the thing he shot down? "It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"STOP! Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" I winced at that statement as the boy looked down. What kind of parent says that to their kid?

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" I chuckled. Even in trouble the kid used sarcasm. Unfortunately the father didn't seem to think the same thing.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" I stared.

"Hiccup?" I whispered as I looked up and saw that apparently one of the kids I was standing near heard me. He had a beefy figure like most people here, along with raven hair and by the way he looked at me he seemed like the arrogant type.

"You're not from around here" he stated. I nodded

"That obvious hu?" The boy nodded

"I'm Snotlout" I tried so hard not to laugh "and if you're going to survive here I'd stay away from him" He pointed to the boy in trouble.

"And why is that?" I asked, not seeing what was wrong with him. He seemed fine to me.

"He is only the words screw up!" I was going to reply but a blond man with a wooden peg leg walked by with Hiccup.

"Quit the performance" A blond boy, at least I think they were a boy called.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout called as well. Hiccup sighed as he just accepted the insults.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..." Hiccup sounded defeated, so I sent a glare at the raven haired boy and ran up to Hiccup.

"Hey! Wait!" Hiccup looked surprised and turned around. "Hey if it counts for anything, I believe you" Suddenly the whole island seemed to of stopped as they all looked at me.

"Really?" Hiccup asked, and by the sound of it, not many people if not that, any, tell him that very often. I smiled and nodded as I held out my hand

"Sure, I don't see why you would lie about this. I'm Jackson Overland" I decided to use my name from when I was alive because, just from the look of this place, these guys are big on gods. And if I told them who I really was it might either frighten them or think I'm crazy. Hiccup smiled at me and shook my hand

"Well Jackson, I am Hiccup horrendous Haddock the third" I smiled at him.

"Wait, your being serious!? You're going to befriend the runt?" Snotlout's voice cut through the air. Hiccups face fell, like he thought I was going to suddenly abandon him. I turned around and gave him my most serious face.

"Of course I am, it's defiantly better than becoming friends with someone who has the word snot in their name" I heard sniggers as I faced hiccup again. He was almost beaming. I winked at him.

"Come on hiccup, we have to go" The peg legged guy said when he got over his shock. Hiccup nodded and they started to walk off.

"Say, do you want to come with us?" Hiccup asked sheepishly when he turned and faced me again. I nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, this is Gobber by the way" He introduced peg leg. He held out his hand and I grabbed it to shake, but instead of a shake the man shook my whole body.

"Nice to meet you lad" Gobber said when he finally put me down. I could hear Hiccup laugh as we started to walk off.

"So, where you from jack? I can call you that right?" Hiccup asked. I nodded with a smile.

"Sure you can, and I'm from a… small island called burgess. It's quite new, so you probably don't know it." I lied, hoping he buy it. Hiccup nodded

" Your right I don't know it, what brings you here?" I racked my brain for an excuse. I couldn't exactly tell him.

"I'm uhh… Exploring! Looking at new lands! That sort of thing!" I nodded as if this was true. Hiccup looked surprised.

"Really! Your only 15! How did you convince your parents?" He asked excitedly. At least I know how old I look now.

"I'm an orphan, my Mom died long ago and I'm not sure about my dad…" I replied honestly. I didn't tell him how long ago but by the look on his face he felt guilty. "Oh but don't worry! I'm fine"

"So, do you honestly believe me?" Hiccup still seemed a bit guilty but he also seemed curious to my answer. I nodded and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked as we walked up a hill towards the biggest house. "And what's up with your dad?" Hiccup sighed. But before he could say anything Gobber cut in.

"That's because Hiccup usually says these things" Hiccup faced the larger man

"I really did hit one." Gobber looked bored as we climbed the hill.

"Sure, Hiccup"

"He never listens"

"Well, it runs in the family" Hiccup walked up to the door and I followed him.

"And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." He stopped and faced me "Excuse me, barmaid!" I chuckled and curtsied.

"Why yes sir?" I said in the girlies voice I could manage as Hiccup puffed out his chest

"I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!" Hiccup looked away a little depressed. So I place a comforting hand on his back. He gave me a sad smile.

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand" Hiccup and I both gave him a 'And that helps how' face.

"Thank you for summing that up" I chuckled at the boy as he replied sarcastically. The peg legged man groaned.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not" Hiccup sighed as he opened the door.

"I just want to be one of you guys" As Hiccup disappeared inside I looked at Gobber.

"You guys shouldn't be so hard on him, at least he's trying" I didn't stick around to see his reaction as I followed Hiccup inside.

"I try and try…. Arrr" Hiccup was muttering as I walked into the room. It was all wood and it was quite warm. Hiccup himself was pacing when he saw me. "Look, I'm sorry about Gobber, he is very… straight forward" I nodded

"I noticed" We stood in an awkward silence, not really knowing what to do when an idea came to me. "Hey Hiccup" He looked at me confused

"Yeah?"

"Let's go find that Night fury"

**Yay, chapter 2 in now done! So what you think? Please, comment, but no hating please **

**JiNx OuT**


	3. Author's Note

Jinx: Hey guys, it's me Jinx and I'm here to tell you that this story is NOT abandoned.

Seth: It's just going to be put on hold until we have finished the draft for the first book.

Jinx: Now, the reason for this is that most time is spent on school work or looking after the boys. I just believe it wouldn't be fair on you guys if the updates are irregular, that and I would like to update weekly.

Seth: You should see her; she wakes up in the morning and the first thing she says is "Crap, I couldn't update"

Jinx: Do not! *pouts*

Seth: Do to! I have it on tape! So…. HA!

Jinx: Ok, maybe I do but that's because it's been…. *chokes* TWO MONTHS!

Seth: You are a horrible person…. *dramatic* Why would you leave those kids hanging for so long! *chuckles*

Jinx: *sarcasm* Rub it in why don't you?

Seth: Hahaha Haha, you're a horrible person! Ha…Ha…..HAAAA! *does dance around jinx*

Jinx: Ok….ok, anyway, I'm sorry for how long you guy have to wait. Even if you have to wait some more… but the minute I'm finished I will message each and every one of you. If would like me to.

Seth: I send a cookie to *smirk* and an emotion thingy, they are awesome!

Seth: See!

Jinx: yeah…. Until next time

Jinx/Seth: May the odds ever be in your favour!

JiNx OuT


End file.
